BALROG-VII
:For the original version, see M60E4. BALROG-VII or BALROG-7 is a BALROG machine gun in Counter-Strike Online. Overview The BALROG-VII is a belt-fed machine gun that fires 120 rounds of 7.62 AHE bullets that were both developed at the Aegis Institute, based on the M60E4. It is equipped with the Balrog Charging System which enables the BALROG-VII to fire explosive rounds after every 10 consecutive shots. Advantages *Deals high damage to both humans and zombies *Large magazine capacity *High rate of fire *Moderate recoil *Balrog Charging System will be activated 1 time after each 10 continuous shots *Usable scope Disadvantages *Heavy weight *Not accurate in long range *Zooming decreases rate of fire *Expensive price and ammunition cost *Only available for a limited time *Obtainable through Find the Zombies event only (BLUE edition) Tactics using BALROG-VII Normal matches= *Not recommended in Original as it can burn out all of your money. *Recommended in Deathmatch for rushing/tanking/defending purposes. *BALROG-VII is accurate. Aim for the head to deal maximum damage. *BALROG-VII's firepower is high. The weapon's damage is similar with the AK-47 and the Skull-7. *The Balrog Charging System for Balrog-VII has low damage due to game balance. Nonetheless, it is still powerful as it delivers additional damage. |-| Scenarios= *Recommended. The weapon's Balrog Charging System '''works like small HE grenades. It can kill packs of soft zombies in just one explosion. This can save $1000 from buying a pin of HE grenade. *The user is advised to aim at the ground and shoot when trapped by a large group of zombies. *Use the explosive shots to help/release your teammates when they are surrounded by zombies. *BALROG-VII's explosives does not hurt the user. Recommended for breaking walls alone or covering other teammates to break walls. *Be careful when dealing with mini zombie bosses such as Deimos, Ganymede or Juggernaut due to BALROG-Vll's weight. *BALROG-VII costs $9000, so use your money wisely. *Not recommended for beating bosses due to low damage to bosses. *Also recommended in Human Scenario. It can kill Titans and large groups of Vanguard troops easily but should not be used when fighting bosses. |-| Zombie Mods= *A 120 rounds of BALROG-VII can do 3720 ~ 7440 damage to zombies. *BALROG-VII can deal tremendous damage to a zombie with its ammo. Aim for newly infected zombies for quick annihilation. *Use in ducts or hard-to-reach areas for maximum performance. *Combine with Deadly Shot for maximum damage output. *Try to avoid direct contact with Light zombies or Sting Fingers when in open areas as they are fast and hard to hit. *Normal or Heavy-type zombies are good targets for BALROG-VII. |-| Events '''BALROG-VII was released alongside Angra Nest on: *'South Korea': 12 July 2012. **The BLUE version was released on 24 July 2014. *'Taiwan/Hong Kong': There was a resale on 12 November 2013. **There was a resale on 9 April 2014. **There was a resale on 24 June 2014. *'China': There was a resale on 25 June 2014. *'Japan': There was a resale on 25 June 2014. *'Singapore/Malaysia': 5 June 2013. *'Indonesia': 19 June 2013. Comparison to M60E4 Positive *Higher accuracy (+1%) *Higher magazine size (+20) *Higher stun power *Has Balrog Charging System *Usable scope Neutral *Same damage (31) *Same fusillade (90%) *Same knockback Negative *More expensive (+$4300) *Heavier (-2% speed) *Higher recoil (+1%) Comparison to SKULL-7 Positive *Can shoot an explosive shot after 10 continuous shots Neutral *Same damage (31) *Same accuracy (16%) *Same rate of fire (90%) *Same price ($9000) *Same reserve magazine size (240) *Usable scope *Same ammo cost ($200 for 30 rounds) Disadvantages *Heavier (+2% speed reduction) *Lower penetration (-2) *Higher recoil (+1%) Comparison to JANUS-7 Positive *Able to activate the Balrog Charging System *Higher damage for A mode (+2) *Higher reserved ammo (+40) *Shorter reload time (-0.7 sec) *Usable scope Neutral *Same rate of fire *Same weight *Same knockback power *Same stun power Disadvantages *Lower damage in B mode (-27) *Lower accuracy for A (-1%) mode *Higher recoil for both A( +1%) and B (+19%) mode *Lower magazine size (-80) *Unable to activate the Janus Transformation System Gallery Original= File:Balrog7_viewmodel.png|View model 469349_370863396316735_2094227499_o.jpg|World model Balrog7.gif|Store preview Balrog7.jpg|In-game screenshot Balrogcritical.png|Explosion sprite File:Balrog7codeaset30p.png|BALROG-VII + 30 Code A Decoders and Code Boxes File:Balrog7decoderboxset30p.png|BALROG-VII + 30 Code Decoders and Code Boxes Bal7poster.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia poster Balrog7 .png|A SAS operative with BALROG-VII balrog7tp.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:Balrog7_balrog1_taiwanposter_resale.png|Ditto, resale File:Balrog7_chinaposter_resale.png|China resale poster File:Allforplayer_japan_balrog_janus_resale_poster.png|Japan resale poster File:Balrog7_hud.png|HUD icon |-| BLUE Version= File:Balrog7_blue_viewmdl.png|View model File:Balrog7blue_worldmdl.png|World model File:Balrog7_explosion.png|Explosion sprite File:Balrog7_blue_korea_poster.png|Korea poster balrog7blue_ingamess.jpg|In-game screenshot |-| Firing sound Explosive ammunition fired sound Reload Did you own BALROG-VII now? Yes No Trivia *Balrog is a fictional creature in Greek mythology. *BALROG-VII is the fourth machine gun equipped with a scope. The first one is SKULL-7 followed by MG36 and FN Mk 48. *Before firing the explosive bullets, the muzzle will flash red. *The custom red muzzle flash is the same as Ethereal. The only difference is the color. *There is a Balrog head crafting on the weapon scope. *The scope model of BALROG-VII is similar to SKULL-7. *The BALROG-VII shares the same animations with the K3 except the scope. *BALROG-VII will not be resold anymore in Indonesia region. Link *In the first release of this weapon, when the Balrog Charging System is activated nearby the user, it can inflict self damage to him/her. Category:Weapons Category:7.62 AHE user Category:American weapons Category:Machine gun Category:Cash weapon Category:Weapons with variants Category:Heavy weapon Category:Balrog series Category:Weapons with usable scopes Category:Scoped weapons Category:Weapons with secondary fire functions Category:Anti-Zombie Weapons Category:Explosives